


Beginnings of a Hunter Network

by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit



Series: When Your Family is Full of Idjits [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, BAMF Dean Winchester, Biker Characters, Biker Gangs, Dean Whinchester's own Hunter Network, Dean gets his own Fan Club, Gen, Mentions of Bobby Singer, Monsters, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Overprotective John Winchester, Sassy Dean Winchester, Scenting, Smart Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPsychopathicRabbit/pseuds/CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: Of Bikers, Tattoos, and fucking wannabe wendigo hunt that has Dean cursing and his fanclub cooing."Aww, isn't the little omega cute when he curses?"





	Beginnings of a Hunter Network

CPR/KM: Ideas upon ideas in my mind~  
Lilly: Why are you singing?  
CPR/KM: Yet, I cannot bring anything in words~  
Lilly: ...  
CPR/KM: So you can all just suck my- _censored_  
Lilly: And this is why **_YOU_** can’t have anything nice!

 

_**Beginnings of a Hunter Network** _

_**~ In some rundown motel room...** _

If one were to ask Dean Winchester what he thought about his little brother and father, he’d tell you that he loved them and that they are family. That would have been his answer BEFORE he presented as an omega at the young age of 11, were you to ask him now. Well, let’s just say that there should be a lot of alcohol around and you should clear you schedule for anything for the next few days. Possible about two weeks, it would take this long to explain.

Don’t get Dean wrong, he loved his family, he truly did but since he presented. That’s a can of worms all on its own. It was like a switch had been pressed in his father and brother’s brain the moment they had smelled he was an omega. Dean loved his secondary gender. Yes, weird concept, isn’t it? Yet, Dean didn’t mind it, he was honestly happy with it and sure, he could do without the heat that was sometimes just horrible to deal with on his own. But he still wouldn’t change it for anything in this world. ` _Fuck what others think_ ,´ Dean wrinkled his nose, ` _Least I’m comfortable with it_.´

It was one of the many reasons as to why his father and brother were always fighting over lately. It was like an open season for them as soon as Dean had presented as the oldest and NOT being an alpha like it was first assumed from those two. ` _Just shows to never assume jack shit_ ,´ Dean snorted while glancing around the room. He huffed when he saw just what a mess both his brother and father had left behind when they had been fighting yet again about some nonsense.

Scowling to himself, he kicked Sam’s duffel over. He smirked satisfied to himself when he heard something clink in there. Most likely he broke whatever it was in there. Sometimes, it was the simple and small things that helped him in getting back at his younger brother. ` _Let’s not forget hiding his fruity shampoo from him._ ´

It was always satisfying to pay his bitch of a brother back, even if it was in little ways. It was still satisfying and hilarious as fuck.

“Fucking assholes, saying I shouldn’t act like the fucking stereotyping omega and shit, and then leaving me to clean up their messes like the stereotyping fucking alphas they are,” Dean sneered at the mess. “The fuck I will clean this shit up.”

With a huff, Dean turned on his heel and left the shitty motel room. If his brother and father were expecting for him to clean their mess up, then they had another thing coming. As if Dean would stick around to clean for them. He had better things to do with his free time, like looking after Baby or talking with Bobby. Just about everything was better than cleaning after those slobs. ` _Well, maybe not all_ ,´ Dean shivered at the thought of dealing with those typical knot head assholes he sometimes encountered while doing an interview for a case. It was way easier dealing with his father and brother then, but only then.

Dean glanced around the parking lot of their current motel and huffed a little when he noticed his little brother pacing to his left. Seems like he would be going right, Dean really did not want to deal with his little brother and his alpha posturing. It was bad enough that he had to see his father do it and try to get him on his side when they fought.

“Well, no time like the present to haul ass,” Dean grumbled and made a swift exist.

It wouldn’t do him any favours if he was caught now. With a determination that could rival John Winchester when he was after a monster, Dean hightailed out of the danger zone. Was it cowardly of him? Maybe. Was it worth it? Definitely. Would he regret it later when he came to the war zone that was their room? A possible, but still not something to change his mind over.

“Let’s check the locals,” a grin was stretching on freckled cheeks and green eyes were glinting mischievously.

_**~ Some time later at the local watering hole...** _

Dean was grinning to himself while being bend over the pool table. The poor schmucks wouldn’t know what hit them when he was done with them. He ignored their leering on his fine behind, and if he wiggled his hips a little more to make them lose focus who was there to complain? It would just give him an advantage over these drunken idiots. He snorted to himself when he heard them whistle and pocketed his first ball. It was time to get himself some well earned money.

He grinned when he heard one of them mutter, “Just luck, as if the bitch knows wha he’s doin’.”

“Yea, he hadn’ been abl’ ta win the fi’st two roun’s,” he heard other slur.

It was always the same with idiotic drunks at those places. They were always understatement him because of his gender and his little bit acting of being a drunk. Still, he had to hand it to those rednecks. ` _Or just about any redneck outta there_ ,´ Dean grinned when he pocketed another of his balls.

As drunk as they were and as alpha as they were, or as traditional as they could be, they never did touch Dean without his consent. Yes, they leered and had some comments that no kid under the age of at least sixteen should hear. Yet, they still respected him, somewhat, when it came to touching. There was no groping on their part or making him feel as if he hadn’t a will to do what he wants to do.

Sure, there were some expectations to every rule but those were always quickly taken care of by the alpha bikers in any bar Dean was at. So far, Dean could honestly say he had no real bad encounters. Yes, it sucked that he was babied, because honestly that is what it was that those rednecks and bikers did, but he was also glad for it. He had heard some horror stories from his father’s, and now his, hunter buddies. Not all alphas or betas were like those alphas Dean had met in the bars. In fact, some were even worse than any monster they had encountered.

Still, it didn’t change Dean’s mind in avoiding the bars, be it at daytimes or nighttimes. He felt more protected in them than in his own motel room, and he had just about everything in his room to protect himself from literally anything and everything. ` _Seems instincts just don’t show anything logical when it comes down to it._ ´

Grinning, Dean pocketed another ball, his mind returning to the present and his game that he was totally owning now. He heard some bikers loudly laughing at the poor schmucks he was playing and his grin widened. Well now, he couldn’t disappoint his audience now, could he? With a smirk and a good timed thrust of his hips, he pocketed another ball and relished in the groans and hooting calls he got.

“Can’ beli’ve he’s ownin’ us,” he heard one of his opponents groan, the other was probably nodding along.

“Sweet~ another one for me,” Dean tried his best to act innocent while giving a wink at some of the bikers that were hooting for him. “What do you know? I just have one left!”

“We gotta played,” he heard one of the redneck’s snort when he sunk his last ball. “Lil’ bitch got us good.”

“Yer don’t say?” Dean heard a slap and tried his best to not snort too loud. “Shoulda known the lil’ shit were playin’ us.”

This time Dean didn’t try to hide his snort and turned with a raised brow at the two. His face was really saying it all with that cocky grin and mischievous glint in his eyes. Cocking his hip to the left, Dean held his hand open. With a lot of grumbling the rednecks handed their lost money over to him. Giving them a nod, Dean counted his winnings and whistled a little.

“Pleasure playing with ya!” he ignored the snorts he got as answer and made his way over to the bar.

If Dean does say to himself, this was an evening well spent. He got let his frustration out in a good game, won some money and got some free beers too! Sure, it might not have been the whiskey he preferred but free booze is still booze. He wasn’t really complaining, especially when he was free of his brother and father for a few hours. Speaking of that, he let his gaze wander over to the bikers that had been rooting for him for the durance of the game.

Narrowing his eyes, Dean was sure that he knew some of them. He didn’t know from where but he could scent something familiar about them. Maybe he was just imagining it? Still, there was nagging feeling of familiarity about them that just wouldn’t leave him alone. With a huff, Dean took a sip of his beer and kept an eye on the bikers.

He let himself relax into the atmosphere of the bar he was in. The music that was playing, the cursing and the drunken bitching he could hear all around him. Hell, there was even some little group slurring along the song was playing in the juke box in the far corner. Bobbing his head to music and smiling to himself, Dean let it wash over him. He knew that he wouldn’t be this relaxed when he got back the motel, so he would soak up as much as he could while he was here.

He was pretty sure he would bash his father and brother’s head in otherwise. It wasn’t something that he really wanted to do or was in need of doing, but those two were pushing it lately with their fighting and pulling him along with it.

“Winchester?”

Dean was startled out of his thoughts by husky voice coming from his right. Blinking and keeping a tight grip on his beer, he turned to the voice.

“Yea? What’s it ta ya?”

Dean’s eyes narrowed that biker and studied him a little. He was tall, as tall as himself maybe, and was heavily muscled. The typical biker build if you were to ask around. His long brown hair was pulled back and hidden underneath a black bandana with starts and skulls on it. He wore a leather vest and a Led Zeppelin shirt underneath and worn jeans. Dean had to blink at some of the tattoos on the man’s arms. If he didn’t saw wrong, then there were some protection sigils woven into his tattoos.

He raised a brow at that. You didn’t see something like those often on bikers. Normally, it was the usual skulls, pentagrams and other so-called satanic symbols on them. ` _Or the naked ladies or whatever else people think of that must scream biker_ ,´ Dean mused while keeping his eyes on the alpha in front of him.

Said alpha was just staring patiently at Dean and scenting the place around them from time to time. It was like he was making sure that no one was around to mess with them or get between them. It wasn’t like anyone would even dare it to go between them. He knew he was a huge and intimating alpha that can and will scare you away with just a look.

“See something a ya like, boy?” he snorted when he saw the boy, for that was what Dean was to him, startle and blink at him.

If he weren’t here to talk shop with the boy, he would have called it cute and awed like a woman in front of a puppy. That omega boy might look tough and ready to go a round with his fists, it didn’t change the fact that he was still young and innocent looking to the alpha. Most would dare to call him a twink like just about everyone does with male omegas, if you were from the city that is.

Now, if you were from the countryside, you would hear different and most certainly not twink. They would just say about everything but that term.

Sputtering, Dean tried to regain his footing, “Wh- What the fuck?”

“Ha, ain’t that adorable?” the alpha teased, a smirk gracing his lips.

“The fuck you calling adorable, fuck face?” Dean sneered, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Sue him, it isn’t like he is used to such treatment, not with his father around. His father could sniff out when Dean just tried to get a kiss and come brawling in with his guns blazing and scaring anyone off. He could still remember when he was about to get his first kiss, for anyone interested he still hasn’t gotten it. John Winchester must have a sense when it comes to protecting his son’s purity and innocence. So while Dean might know how to flirt, he knew jack about being flirted with or being kissed.

` _Thanks a lot, dad, really_ ,´ Dean tried his best to get his blush under control. He really didn’t want to give that strange alpha in front of him anymore ammo to use against him. The way the alpha was grinning at him, Dean figured he was failing.

“Aww, don’t be like that, honey,” Dean was ready to swipe that smug smirk of the man’s face. “Why don’t you come with me and I tell you what my good buddy Sean told me about you. Told me you had a good hand when it comes to the _special_ needs of clients.”

As if a switch had been pushed inside Dean, he was all business like. Sure, he still got a flush to his freckled cheeks but it looked kind of cute with how serious his face became. Dean knew only one Sean that the man could have spoken of and with the way he had said ‘special’, he was pretty sure just what was needed of him.

“Lead the way, old man,” Dean spoke in a low voice, making sure that only the man in front of him could hear. “This ain’t something to be talked about in the open here.”

“Bratty little shit,” came the amused answer.

“Cranky old man,” was muttered back.

_**~ A little bit later, at some biker shop...** _

Dean was glaring at the laughing alpha in front of him. ` _You know what? Fuck this!_ ´ and with a good kick to the shins of the alpha, Dean held his head high and walked dignity into the biker shop they stopped at. Ignoring the snickering going on behind him and cursing from the alpha, Dean pushed his way into the shop and nearly drooled at what he saw there. ` _My wet dream come true_ ,´ if Dean had a tail, it would be wagging like crazy.

Taking a good look around, Dean made his way over to a nice looking bike and took a seat on it. He didn’t really care if he was allowed to or not, if those bikers had anything against it, they could just say so. It took a few minutes before the alphas trickled into the shop and Dean had already gotten a good look around the shop. He had stopped and stared at some of the decorations in the shop and had to double take at them.

If he remembered correctly, then in some of those decorations were runes and sigils of protection engraved. He had narrowed his eyes at them. He was pretty sure he had never met any of those alphas before and he was also pretty sure he had only told his friend Sean about this. ` _Then again, it is hard to make shit up when you are nearly eaten by a wendigo_ ,´ he huffed at that. Ignoring the looks he got from the alphas and some betas now that he could scent more freely.

Thinking about Sean, it got Dean wondering how these bikers knew anything about these symbols and sigils. He was one hundred percent sure that none of them knew what they meant or what kind of protection they would give with the way they had been used. In fact, Dean knew that it couldn’t be a coincidence that these bikers had used them just like that and because they might have fit into their gang. So just what was going on?

` _Don’t tell me Sean actually did what he told me he would do_ ,´ Dean thought flabbergast. He could still remember how he burned that wendigo down in front of Sean before they had become shish kebab. If Dean also recalled correctly, Sean had a huge freak out after all was said and done and declared he must have gotten into the wrong kind of booze again. ` _Let’s not forget all that whiskey he drank afterwards too, didn’t know anything human could drink so much of that stuff and still be cohered enough to drive and pass a police control._ ´

Dean might have also told Sean that he wanted to be just like him when he was all grown up. That aside, while Sean might have drunken enough to put an elephant out of commission, it hadn’t stopped Dean from telling Sean. Somehow, that had started a friendship up and Dean still kept in contact with Sean and his little biker gang.

“Sooo, you ladies gonna tell me what this is all about?”

It should also be mentioned that Dean knew when to use his filter for his mouth, especially when he was in a situation where he was horribly outnumbered. John Winchester knew how to raise an omega that had a good brain to mouth filter that never worked around alphas that could eat for breakfast.

“Ha, you got guts, pup!” a blond to his right said, his hair barely reaching his shoulder. “Especially we outnumber you, that ya risk yourself like that, little omega.”

If Dean didn’t find the sneer so hilarious on that beta’s face he might have been afraid. As it is that three others alphas behind the blond one were making faces, it wasn’t helping him. In fact, Dean was bursting out laughing and lying on the bike he was on. He was trying his best to control himself while the biker gang was around him and staring down at him.

“And this right there, Davey-boy,” the alpha that brought Dean in spoke up, “is one of the reasons as to why you are NOT our spokesperson or the head of this gang. Sometimes I am asking myself why we haven’t sewn your mouth shut yet.”

“You’re not the only one, Raph,” Dean was trying his best to get back under control again, it wasn’t working. “Look at the pup! Even he can’t take Dave serious!”

Snickering, Dean up righted himself, or did his best as he could while laughter still wrecked his body. Taking a deep breath, Dean let his eyes wander around the members in front of him, snickers still making his body tremble some. Some were grinning while others were scowling at Dave. ` _Oh yea, he is the star of every party._ ´

“Okay, this all fun and dandy,” Dean tried his best to not show how nervous he suddenly was when all of them focused on him. “But can anyone tell me just why I am here for?”

It would seem that it didn’t matter if he hide his nervousness or not because suddenly all alphas and betas were looking at him. ` _Oh yea, they can smell it, fucking hell,_ ´ Dean groaned when he saw how they were eyeing him.

As it was mentioned earlier, rednecks and bikers were the most honourable when it comes to respecting an omega. In fact, those types of people were more in tune with their instincts too and actually listened to them. It was unlike those so-called civilized betas and alphas. The ‘civilized’ alphas and betas which lived in the big cities that were the ones that brought the slander to omegas, despite them claiming difference and organizing omega rights parties. It was in fact not the _uncivilized_ backwater rednecks that have started the slander against omegas, like the city population liked to claim.

City people were funny like that, they just believed that what they could tell themselves and makes them think they are right. Just because they have the money and connections to back it up, it didn’t mean that the countryside people bought into them and their pretty words. It was hard to find anyone on the countryside to be like anyone in the city.

That aside, Dean also knew that most biker gangs were also hard wired into protecting omegas and making sure that they have no reason to feel any distress. It was also hard pressed to find them being accused of rape of any omega. Before that happened, Dean was pretty sure that a biker gang member would rather be stoned before they let anything like that happen in their gang. Or have their gang names being sullied by such acts; it was a good to know fact.

So yes, Dean was sure that he was in the safest place he could be right now. ` _Let the mother henning begin_ ,´ Dean could scent the soothing pheromones the group as one was letting out. Groaning, Dean let his hand hang and just let those men do what they desperately wanted to do. ` _But I swear, the moment they begin to whine like pups, I am outta here. Doesn’t matter if they need my help or not._ ´

“Okay, I get it, you are all some big, bad alphas trying to calm the little omega down,” Dean groaned out through clenched teeth. “So please, get yourself under fucking control already! There’s no need to start mother hen me here!”

“Eh, sorry,” ‘Raph’ coughed out, trying to hide his embarrassment. “You know, just... instincts?”

The deadpanning stare Dean gave as answer was saying it all.

“Yea, doubt the boy is gonna buy that, Raphael,” another beta spoke up. “Wouldn’t buy it either if I were him.”

“Shut your trap, Lenny!” Lenny just grinned at Raphael and gave him a peace sign.

“This is already awkward enough as it is,” Dean blinked when he saw the oldest of the group speaking. “Just tell that boy already why he is here for.”

Dean raised a brow at the old man who was staring at him back with the same look. Narrowing his eyes, the old man copied him yet again. Grinning, Dean cocked his head to the side while he listened to Raphael talking.

“Alright, here’s what happened,” pausing, Raphael didn’t even try to ask just what the oldest member and the young omega were doing, it just wasn’t worth it. “Few months ago Sean calls us, blabbering weird shit and what happened to him. So we just thought he was drunk, but this is Sean we are talking here about, that man doesn’t get drunk.”

“Yea, before he gets drunk, an elephant learns to fly,” the beta from earlier chimed in. “Still, got a nice story from him and we don’t believe him and laugh at him. Then he shows up out of the blue and shows his new tats to us, shows us some nice pictures of an omega wielding a flame thrower.”

Dean cursed at that, he had been so sure that he hadn’t left any evidence behind of his being around. He ignored the looks he got from his colourful language and instead hopped of the bike and began to space.

“Lemme guess,” he drawled out, not looking at them. “Sean got you to believe and now you need my help with something, don’t you?”

He saw some nodding heads, “Okay, so now you guys believed Sean and got yourself some protection. Which I gotta say, tats? Nice, didn’t think of that myself and those talisman that you have hidden around the shop, gotta say, they are also a nice touch.”

He snorted when he saw them swell up with pride at that. It figures that this was the one thing that would stop them trying to calm him down. Huffing, Dean crossed his arms and gave them an unimpressed stare.

“Yes, yes, you are such smart boys,” Dean mocked them. “Now, who’s a good boy? You are, yes, you are! Who wants a treat, eh?”

Dean heard the elder snort while the younger ones huffed and puffed at him. Apparently, they were not as amused as Dean was with that. He couldn’t understand just why that might be.

“Yea, yea, suck it up, you big babies,” he rolled his eyes and gestured with his hands around the shop. “Now tell me what’s bothering you lot, tell me some about those nice tats and just how the fuck Sean got this here started.”

“Ha, I like that boy!” the elder spoke up. “Call me Mickey, puppy!”

_**~ Early morning, back at the motel room...** _

Dean could feel his eye beginning to twitch. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing in the room. It looked like a war zone. Dean was very sure that he had not left the room like that. Yes, a hurricane had gone through it when his father and brother fought but it wasn’t anything like this when he went off. So what the fucking shit fuck had happened while he was gone?

Walking into the room, he let the door fall shut behind him. Treading carefully into the war zone, he sneered at the snoozing forms of his family. He took carefully in how the blinds had been drawn and both of the idiot alphas had at least left his space around the bed tidy. Well, if one ignored the lined up bottles of beer. Dean felt his eye twitch and he took a deep breath.

“I will not murder my own family,” his other eye began to twitch too when he pulled his blanket away and he found dirty, and very smelly, clothes hidden underneath it. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE?”

Yea, screw not murdering his family, Dean was going to make sure that nothing was left of them.

“Wha-!”

“Hu!”

If Dean wasn’t so pissed at his father and brother right now, he would be laughing at them falling out their beds. ` _Yea, real good hunters they are. Being startled like this from a yell like that_ ,´ Dean thought sardonic while glaring at their crumbles forms.

“The fuck did you dicks do?”

Dean was proud of himself for sounding as in control as he did. He didn’t really feel in control. He felt more like he was about to pounce on his father and brother and beat them senseless. Was it really so much to ask of them to keep clean when he was not around for a few hours? How the hell did they even manage to create this kind of chaos in a matter of hours? ` _And why the fuck did it smell like they started their own distillery in here?_ ´

Narrowing his eyes, Dean felt kind of vindicate satisfaction at their wincing and groaning forms. He marched over to the nearest window and pulled the curtains back, he didn’t even try to hide his smugness when he saw them dive back to hide under their beds. He ignored their cowering and whimpering forms. It served them right to have drunk as much as they did and ruin their motel room like this.

Like hell would Dean clean up this mess, they could do it on their own.

“You’re acting like babies,” he sneered at their whimpering forms when he pulled the blankets back to let the light fall on them. “And you’re supposed to be _alphas_? God, you’re more of a cowardly lion mess than anything hunter related.”

He snorted when he heard his father growl at him. It sounded dry and like it hurt his throat to do so. Of course, his father would jump at the fact he implied he was a coward.

“And you, Sammy,” Dean was actually very pissed at his little brother. “You just presented not even a week ago and decided to drink? What is wrong with you?”

“Sudn lilkehf fodoy mideahs,” whatever Sam blubbered there, Dean wasn’t really sure if he wanted to know.

“Sammy,” Dean growled while heard his father getting up, “this better not be what I think it means you were saying. Or so help you anything that is holy, I will whoop your ass so bad you cannot sit for weeks.”

He just heard another mumbled words from his brothers.

“Ha, couldn’t keep up with your old man, pup,” John Winchester snorted, finally standing and holding his head. “Think you can drink me under the table with your barely presented alpha ass. Your brother can do better.”

“AND YOU KEEP SILENT, DAD!” Dean rounded on his father and ignored the wince he got from his father and brother for his loud voice. He was beyond caring right now. “I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TWO WENT OFF DRINKING AFTER FIGHTING LIKE SOME SCHOOL GIRLS OVER A NEW LIP GLOSS-!”

He ignored their mumbled ‘Heys’ in protest and pressed on. He was not standing for this and it was about time that those two learned just who was really leading this little pack of theirs. It most certainly was not either of those alphas idiots that think it is a great idea to drink after a fight.

Especially if said drinking ends in this kind of mess and they expect Dean to clean up after them, it was time for a reality check.

“- AND THINKING THE HUNKY FOOTBALL CAPTAIN WILL GO FOR THEM! LOOK AT THIS MESS YOU MADE! I CAN’T LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE FOR EVEN FIVE MINUTES WHY DID I EVEN **THINK** THAT AN EVENING OUT WOULD BE ANY BETTER?”

Breathing heavily, he regarded both idiots with a long and hard stare. Neither of them was really looking at him. It didn’t surprise him, he could smell his anger himself in the room and he doubted it was anything pleasant for his idiotic family. Huffing, he began to space the room and kept ranting at them.

“You guys know what?” When he saw them about to answer, he snapped, “NO, YOU DON’T! So listen closely. **_I_** will go out and on this lovely hunt that I originally scored for **us** , BUT WILL DO IT ON MY OWN. And do you want to guess as to _why_ that is?”

He breathed heavily and kept his pacing up, daring his father and brother to open up their big mouths. He grinned when he saw them shake their heads and glowering a little at him. He just loved it when he could rile them up and be ready to argue with them. Yet, they couldn’t do anything to him because they think he was some kind of delicate flower that is in need of protecting. ` _That’s what you idiots get for thinking poor, little me is a delicate omega that needs sheltering and mustn’t be ordered around or whatever you lot alphas are thinking._ ´

“No? You really can’t guess?” he came to a stop in front of them. “Well, it is easy. _You_ will clean this mess up and when I say clean up, I mean that one can eat from the floors. _You_ will do the laundry, the dishes and whatever else you can think of that needs cleaning.”

“B- bu-!” he held his hand up when Sammy tried to protest.

“Idiot,” he could hear his father muttering.

“What were you two saying?” he asked rhetorically. “You were just saying how _great_ of an idea you guys think it is? That’s so nice of you two to say!”

John and Sam both glared at the gleeful Dean in front of them. The hell did they do to deserve such treatment? Then again, they also didn’t want to have Dean even more pissed at them than he already was. His angry stench was even worse than his distressed one.

Turning on his heel, Dean went over to their duffle backs, thankfully untouched and clean, and picked his up. It was only good that he was already prepared and had his duffel always fully stocked and ready to go.

“See here, I will go now,” he pointed at them with narrowed eyes and seemed to hiss at them, “and you two will start cleaning. I don’t care if you are dying because of your hangover or whatever. When I am back, I want this to be spotless!”

With that said, he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

“Fucking hell...”

**_~ With Dean and the Impala..._ **

Dean was sitting in his beloved Baby and drumming his fingers on the wheel. ACϟCD was blaring loudly through the speakers and he was bobbing his head along to it. He was driving down the dirt road Raphael had told him about. He was making his way to a cabin the bikers liked to hang out when they didn’t do any road trips or the likes. ` _Or whatever it is that bikers do in their free time_ ,´ humming along the lyrics, Dean let his thoughts wander.

Just a few hours ago he found himself making friends for his network of hunter callings. What was he supposed to call it anyways? Since when did he even have a network? Normally they used Bobby’s, well Dean used Bobby’s especially after the fall out with John. That didn’t matter right now why Bobby and John weren’t on speaking terms. It was really more vexing to Dean that he had, apparently, a network of his own without him knowing about it.

He would ream Sean a new one when he saw him again. The bastard started a biker network for hunters; more like Dean’s very own fan club that would only cater to him. Not that Dean knew what would become of this in the future. Maybe if he did, he would have nabbed in the bud before it could grow anymore.

Still, he had to admit that Sean had done some good work with his biker buddies. He didn’t really want to know just what his friend had done to get them to believe him but Dean was sure this wouldn’t be the only biker gang calling on him from now on. Especially now that Dean had exchanged numbers with them and got himself promptly a tattoo too in a span of few hours.

He wasn’t really keen on having his father or little brother find out about this any time either. Then again, if you looked really closely at the tattoo he had gotten on his shoulder blade, he would just look like a blue jay having some kind of ribbon attached to one of its feet. Now, if one were to look closer at the blue jay, they would notice the details worked into it and the ribbon. In short, it was a protective spell and sigils tattooed on his skin. If Dean was really honest, it was a great work and even greater idea to have it down like this. Those couldn’t be as easily broken because they were on his skin and not laid down, s whatever he might be hunting could find and destroy it. If they were capable of doing so, most weren’t but it was a lesser risk of getting hurt in a way.

Then again, how the hell he had managed it to sit still for so long and have the tattoo done without murdering anyone was beyond Dean. Maybe it had helped that Raphael and his friends had kept his mind off the tattoo gun and kept telling him what he would be hunting soon. He dreaded to think that he had to go back to them and have the rest of the tattoo done. It was just the outline and some shading that had been tattooed on his skin so far, it would need another few good hours before it was all done. ` _Better not think about it, I should just concentrate on the case._ ´

Yes, he knew what the end product would look like; it didn’t mean he was looking forward to another season with the gun.

By the sounds of it, it would be a typical wendigo case if it weren’t for a fact that nothing was really matching up with a wendigos hunting schema. It was like, whatever it was he was hunting; it had characteristics of a wendigo, werewolf and a freaking banshee. This was just what Dean really needed to deal with in a hunt. It would be just his kind of luck to find some kind of monster that he had yet to meet and he had no real fucking clue how to beat it, much less kill it.

“Well, no time like the present to find out, eh?”

Not bothering to try and think more of it, Dean sped down the road. The faster he was done with this, the faster he could go back and catch a break. Never mind the fact that he had to yet sleep. Maybe at the cabin he could catch some hours? It wasn’t like that thing would be hunting in the daylight, typical really. Why make it easier for him?

It hadn’t taken Dean even an hour to reach the cabin Raphael had told him about. He came to a halt in front of it. Cutting the engine off and getting out, Dean took a look around. It wasn’t the only cabin around if he saw this right. Some old dirt paths were leading further away but he could still make the shapes of other cabins out. While it did seem to be so far off from civilisation, there were still enough other cabins around. So Dean wasn’t really surprised that this was a hunting ground.

It had just about everything that any monster would need when preying on humans. It had a good food source that would always be around each season, depending on whom made vacations to that time. It also had a good coverage for them to hide in and to hide their prey from others or get them lost in it. It was a good place for them to have their hideout too. If Dean remembered correctly, then there was an old abandoned mine somewhere in the forest too.

So really, it was a good breeding place too. Dean winced at that thought. He really didn’t fancy in encountering any more of whatever monster he was hunting.

“And knowing my luck, I get a whole fucking nest of those fuckers too,” cursing, Dean trudges his way up to the cabin and let himself in. “Well, let’s check this out.”

_**~ That night...** _

Dean was cursing loudly and damning Raphael and Sean and whoever else he could blame into an early grave. It just would be his fucking luck to encounter a fucking arachne that has a vendetta against anything hunter. ` _For fuck’s sake, what did I do wrong in an early life?_ ´ cursing again, Dean took cover behind a tree, that thankfully, was free of any webs. It wouldn’t do him any good to give himself away with touching those webs.

He was just happy that the fucking overgrown wanna-be spider hasn’t decided to have any offspring, as in turning others, and it was alone. Thank God for small mercies, not that Dean was really counting them. It was already a bitch to just kill one with two hunters but now that he was alone? Yea, Dean knew he was good, but he wasn’t this good yet, even if he had luck on his side. He wasn’t delusional to think he would be able to do this on his own. Not if he wanted to make it out alive of this hunt.

He stiffened up when he heard something crack from somewhere to his left. Trying his best to make himself as small as possible and thanking scent blockers to the high heavens, he strained his ears.

“Come out, little hunter,” he heard a male voice call out, followed by some kind of clicking noise. “I know you are here~! Why don’t you make it any easier for the both of us?”

Like fuck would Dean make it any easy for that overgrown web shitting monster, if John Winchester taught him anything, then it was to go down fighting.

“Aww, don’t be shy!” he shivered at the sickly sweet voice; it was just all kinds of wrong on that thing. “Don’t you want this to be over and done with?”

Evening his breathing out, Dean tightened his grip on the flare gun he had brought with him. He really hadn’t known just what kind of monster he would be hunting but he had been sure it wasn’t going to be an arachne. ` _Well, a fucking arachne that likes to play with hunters. And the fucker likes to use different kind of hunting styles to throw them off their game when they come to face with this shit!_ ´

Dean could feel himself stop breathing when he _felt_ that overgrown spider move near his hiding tree. He felt his sweat slowly moving down his forehead to his brow, and was praying to everything that was listening, and hoped that shit head couldn’t smell this or however those fuckers got their victims.

“Don’t be shy now! I **know** that you are around here somewhere!” it sounded angry now, seemed that it didn’t like to play hide and seek. A pity, really. “You would make it easier on yourself if you just came out now; your death would be a swift one!”

Dean knew that his flare gun wouldn’t do him any good. Arachnes were immune to fires and bullets, and Dean was really gonna have a chat with the fucking bastard that thought it would be a neat feature on those freaks. Really, hasn’t that fucker set a real spider on fire? Those lit up like a fucking tree in a dry season.

Before Dean knew it, there was a loud cracking sound echoing around him and he heard the arachne moving in the direction of it, calling as it went.

“HA! SO THIS IS WHERE YOU ARE!”

Deciding to not pay any attention to its calling, Dean was just relieved he wasn’t found out. ` _Well, that and having nearly shit myself. The fucker was real close to finding me_ ,´ deciding against staying and hightailing out of there, Dean made a quick escape. He knew he wouldn’t have any chance as he was right now and that whatever had made that loud sound was forever in his debt.

If it was still alive when the spider was done with it, he just hoped that it wasn’t a human. In fact, he just hoped that it wasn’t anything alive and breathing. This monster had already enough victims on its tally; it didn’t need to add any more to it.

Making his way as silently as he could through the forest, Dean was hyperaware of his surroundings. While he was sure that the arachne wasn’t anywhere near him, it still wouldn’t do him any good in letting his defence down. There were already enough horror stories going around the hunter community on how rookies, and even some veterans, got taken down because they let their guards down.

He was just glad that his scent blockers haven’t let him down so far. Then again, with all that nervous sweating from earlier, those shouldn’t be able to hold the fort any longer. It was high time that he got the hell out of dodge there. ` _Maybe I have to call some other hunter and dad in too_ ,´ Dean didn’t really want to call in any help, not after the fight, if you could call it that, he had with his father and brother earlier in the day.

Still, he wouldn’t take the risk of losing his life. He couldn’t even go and ask those bikers for help. They knew next to nothing about hunting and it would be like signing their death warrant, wouldn’t it? Straining his ears, Dean let the silence of the forest wash over him and turned at every little sound he heard. His eyes, even if they were useless at this time of the day, were scanning the trees and every slight movement they could make out. So far nothing was setting his instincts in a frenzy to get out of there, as vulnerable as he felt.

It was a real perk in being an omega, or an alpha, when it came to hunts, Dean had to admit. While not all omegas hunted, and those that did held great respect in their community, they had good instincts. So Dean knew he was in the clear for now.

“Okay, just got to keep calm and get back to the cabin,” he muttered lowly to himself, eyes darting around and his steps as silent as he could make them. “Well, at least my machete gets a good workout for this.”

Smiling sardonically to himself, Dean snuck around the trees and peered around them. He took note of how there were no webs where he walked, yet he knew that this didn’t have to mean anything. It might just be something to throw him off. Daring to take a glance at the sky, Dean cursed a little when he saw the sky slowly beginning to dip in oranges, reds and yellows. ` _Fuck, how the hell has the night passed on already!? I just went into this shit ass forest!_ ´

Dean sighed and kept complaining in his head how the time had run on without telling him. He should really make haste and get his ass back to the cabin and catch a few hours of sleep. It was already bad enough that he had to leave the arachne, it wouldn’t do him any good in wasting any precious sleeping hours too.

Just as he was cursing at the sun, he finally broke through the tree line and found himself in front of the cabins. At least luck was on his side when it came to reaching his save place for this hunt. Grumbling and muttering darkly under his breath, Dean let himself in the cabin and felt his body sag in relief at being behind closed doors. Taking a whiff of himself, he wrinkled his nose and made his way to the shower.

“Okay, shower first and then I sleep some,” he mumbled to himself, “gotta call Bobby or so...”

This was going to be a shit case of a hunt, Dean felt the headache already.

**_~ Some hours later..._ **

Dean was staring at the two bikers in front of him. He had just woken up a few minutes ago, as one could see from his current state of dress of sweats and a shirt, and mussed up hair. Sighing, Dean crossed his arms and stared at Raphael and Mickey, they had brought breakfast with them for him. ` _Doesn’t tell me what they want here already, I told them I would call when I am done_ ,´ he frowned at them and added a glower. It didn’t seem to face those two who just gave him a look that told him he better eat or else.

Huffing, Dean took the offered food and sat down on one of the couches. Why should he waste good food, especially when it is for free? He opened the paper bag and drooled nearly at the smells that met his nose. He hadn’t known that bacon, hash browns and fried eggs could smell so heavenly to him. ` _Then again, I hadn’t been hungry as fuck at those times either_ ,´ he groaned when he took his first bite of bacon.

Dean ignored the looks he was getting from the two alphas and just kept eating his food. What? It isn’t like he could talk with a full mouth and they would understand him anyways. Besides, he had no clue as to why those two were even here. He doubted that it was to make sure he ate and slept enough. Then again, some alphas that he had met were weird like that when he had first hunted with them and hadn’t had any breakfast as soon as he was up. They were weirdos if you asked Dean.

Still, he did appreciate that he got some free food out of it, even if he had to deal with overbearing alphas mother henning him.

“Sooo,” Dean said after he had vanquished the bacon and was eyeing the hash browns next, “what brings you guys here? Not that I mind you being here and bringing me some food...”

Raph and Mickey were giving Dean the look that he knew all too well from his father. He could already feel an incoming headache and groaned inwardly. He should have known that those two had been way too cool with him yesterday when he told him that he would hunt on his own. He could already see his father and brother in their place and getting ready to berate him about dangers of hunting and whatnot.

“Nope! Nope, no way!” Dean didn’t give them any chance to talk. “I _knew_ it was too good you guys would just accept me hunting on my own. Stupid overbearing alphas...”

“Hey, now don’t be like that, Dean-o!” Raph huffed out, crossing his arms. “We just want to make sure you are alright.”

“Of course, it doesn’t have anything to do with us wanting to coddle you and keep you safe,” Mickey added his own cents, if Dean hadn’t been angry with them; he would have laughed at Mickey’s sarcastic tone. “It’s just that this idiot didn’t think you would be able to deal with it on your own and you know how we alphas are like.”

Raph actually looked sheepishly at his friend but he wasn’t budging at all from his position and still giving Dean that worried look.

“Uh-uhu, go on,” Dean glared at them both for good measure, he wouldn’t buy their good cop and bad cop act just yet.

“If I had anything to say about this,” Dean raised a brow Mickey’s whining tone, “I would still be at our shop and giving those idiotic puppies of ours a lecture about bike safety. But no! Our esteemed leader had been bitching at me to go with him to make sure you are fine and have food.”

Dean snorted at the glower Raphael gave Mickey and rolled his eyes when he was glared at it. ` _Yea, so much for Raphael’s big, bad, tough alpha biker image._ ´ Dean wouldn’t buy into that one for him anymore.

“So before I knew it, I found myself being dragged off to the cabin with food,” Mickey glared at Raph here, “which I was not allowed to eat or look at, mind you and had to sit through agonizing hours of delicious smelling bacon and was denied its goodness.”

Dean tried his best to not laugh at the grumbling elder alpha, really he did. It was just so hard when the man pulled off the kicked puppy look while glaring at Raphael like he had just told a child that Santa isn’t real.

“Yea, yea, okay, I get it already!” Raphael cut Mickey off before the alpha could continue. “I get it, okay?”

“Sure, if you get it than I am Marlyn Monroe in sexy lingerie!”

“Okay, and now I have just lost my appétit!” Dean piped up, a little green around the nose. “I didn’t need that image in my head, I really didn’t!”

“Ha, you’re missing out, boy,” Mickey boasted, puffing his chest out. “Back in my youth, I was crowned ‘Miss Biker Queen’ three times in a row!”

“EWWW!” Dean had put the food away and was hiding his face in his hands. “MAKE HIM STOP!”

Raphael gave Dean a solemn look, “Wish I could, but it’s all true and he won’t stop anytime soon.”

_**~ One traumatizing talk later...** _

“I need bleach... so much brain bleach.”

Raphael gave Dean a sympathy pat on the back, “I know how you feel, at least you didn’t have to see the pictures... I did.”

“My condolence, the talk is already bad but with pictures?”

“Hey, you are just jealous!” Mickey huffed out, glaring at them. “Bah, youngsters nowadays, jealous of the sexy beast that is moi!”

“Whatever old man,” Dean glared Mickey, daring him to keep going.

Holding his hands up, Mickey backed down. He knew when it was time to give something up and he really didn’t want to deal with Dean. He had already seen enough when Dean pulled a bowie knife out and went nearly after him, it hadn’t really helped that the omega had kept playing with the knife. All the while, Dean had been eyeing Mickey’s crotch and made some really alarming motions with the knife pointed at it.

“Right, maybe I should use you as bait for the arachne you guys got here,” Dean muttered lowly to himself, but not low enough.

“Ara-what?” Rapahel questioned him. “The fuck is that?”

“Arachne,” Dean repeated, not really listening to Raphael, he was lost in thought. “I need to call some people in for it. It’s already hard to go after one with two hunters, but alone? That’s a death wish waiting to happen and I don’t fancy dying just yet.”

“They’re that dangerous?” Mickey asked, not liking what he was hearing and sharing a look with Raphael.

Dean nodded, “Yep, it’s bad enough they are fast as hell but their eight eyes are not really something you can just ignore. ‘Cause of those suckers they can find you real quick and then it’s game over.”

“Eight eyes?” Raphael tried to imagine that in his head.

“Yep, and they use their fucking webs for hunting too, just like real spiders.”

The image wasn’t getting better in Raphael’s head; he was imagining a giant spider that was walking in the forest around.

“Let’s not forget those assholes can look like a human too when they hunt,” now the image was getting worse and Raphael could feel himself getting green in the face. “It doesn’t help that this arachne got a personal vendetta against hunters. It nearly got me yesterday because that little fucker knew how to hunt in other ways.”

Mickey was eyeing Raphael who looked a bit faint, wondering just what he was thinking about. Dean was obvious to it all, lost in thought while he spoke.

“I’d need at least two more hunters with me to get that fucker,” Dean hummed a little to himself.

“And how long would it take for those others hunters to show up here?” Raphael still looked green, but he was getting a grip of himself if slowly at that. “Isn’t that wasting time?”

“Normally, yes,” Dean blinked and got back into focus. “But the way I see it, that arachne knows a hunter is around, so I _think_ it might keep away from the humans around here.”

“You think?” Mickey asked sharply. “You’re not sure about this, are you?”

“Eh, a so-so?” he waved his hand at that. “Thing is, you can never be sure about any monster at all. When ya think you figured it out, BAM the fucker throws something at you and you can start from zero all over again.”

It was silent for a while. The two alphas looking at the omega thoughtfully and the omega deep in thought on whom he should call. It was obvious he should call his father and Sam; they were the closest to him. Then again, he would have to deal with their pigheadedness and he really didn’t have the patience for it now.

Calling Bobby, that could work but the man was just too far away but Bobby might know someone that was around and could help him. The older hunter always knew someone that was just around the corner, or near him, to help him out. He huffed and furrowed his brow.

Mickey and Raphael were looking at each other, speaking silently with their eyes and glancing at the thoughtful, young omega in front of them.

“Hey, Dean,” Raphael broke the silence and Dean blinked at him.

“Yea? What’s it?”

“What would we need to do to help you on this?”

Speechless, Dean blinked at them. Did those two just suggest what he thought they were suggesting? They couldn’t be serious about this!

“Oh hell no!” Dean shook his head vehemently. “Nope, nope and nope! I won’t be dragging you guys with me. Hunting isn’t just for anyone and I sure as hell won’t take you with on your first hunt with an arachne!”

Glaring at them, Dean began to space the cabin.

“Do you guys even know how dangerous hunting is? This isn’t for anyone and for you to say you can jump into this like that with a snap of your fingers.” he snapped his fingers at that. “This can kill you and isn’t just done for the kicks!”

“We know,” Mickey sounded serious, stopping Dean in his ranting. “Boy, we know what we are offering, otherwise we wouldn’t.”

“THIS ISN’T THE SAME AS SOME BAR BRAWLS!”

“So? We are offering,” Raph spoke firmly, not budging at all. “We know that this isn’t just something done willy-nilly. We get that but you need help.”

“And I will call in other hunters to help me with this!” Dean had come to a stop, his back turned to them. “You guys don’t even know what you have to do to gank those motherfuckers!”

“Then tell us,” Dean whirled around, gaping at the older alpha. “You know what to do, tell us, boy, what is there to lose?”

“YOUR LIVES, YOU IDIOTS!” Dean screeched at them. “YOUR FUCKING LIVES ARE AT STAKE HERE! YOU THINK I WILL JUST RISK YOU LIKE THAT? **THINK** AGAIN!”

“Calm yourself, pup,” Mickey bared his teeth at Dean, he didn’t like the screeching. “You think we will let you be alone until you get your help here? As if, you are a part of our pack now.”

“I am not a part of your guys pack,” Dean denied, shaking his head. “Just because we hung out for a few hours and I let you guys talk me into getting a tattoo-!”

“Shut up, you idiot!” Raphael didn’t raise his voice, but it had a commanding edge to it that let Dean fall silent. “You’re part of the pack ‘cause we like you and not just cause we talked with ya for a few hours. You’ve been one of us since Sean told us about your ass. Just deal with it and get over it.”

“What he said,” Mickey spoke in a serious and calm voice. “Let us help you; you should know already you won’t win this. Just tell us what to do. We will do everything you tell us to, you’re the expert here. We promise.”

Dean could only stare with wide eyes and silently at the two alphas in front of him. This reminded him a little too much of the talk he had with Sean when he had hunted the wendigo. Cursing, he turned his back on them. He felt his shoulder drop in defeat. He knew when he lost a battle and the omega in him was whining at him to just accept the help offered to him.

The logical part of his brain was still fighting his instincts on this, yet Dean knew he was a person that went with his instincts. His instincts had already helped him too often in this life too, they have never steered him wrong before. Why would they do so now?

He sighed, “Alright fine... Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

_**~ That night...** _

Dean was cursing a blue streak a mile wild. So far the night had gone by as they had planned. More like Dean had planned and hedged at the alphas if they even smelled out of line. It was just that the fucking arachne hadn’t shown itself. He knew it was just a matter of time before that monster showed up, it knew a hunter was around and like hell it would pass up the chance to have a go at him.

He just knew it. Still, he wasn’t so sure if it was really a great idea to have Raphael and Mickey with him. They had really done what he had asked of them, laid out some traps where he had shown them and generally had done what he said. It didn’t mean that he liked it or that he wasn’t worried about them. He had given them each a machete and told them to just defend themselves with it and stay out of the way.

He wanted them as far away as he could make them from the actual hunt. It was a fat chance but he would take what he can get. It was bad enough that those two had agreed to play bait too but Dean had stomped that idea down before it could take. ` _Knowing those idiots, they will do something and I will murder them for it as soon as this hunt is over._ ´

Sneaking around and letting some noise reach around him, Dean tried his best in trying to lure the arachne out and at him. He wanted this done and over with, if possible since yesterday.

“HEY YOU UGLY MOTHERFUCKER!” he yelled out, making as much noise as possible. “AREN’T YOU HUNGRY? THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME AS DINNER! WELL, HERE I AM!”

Dean stood where he was, his ears straining to hear anything but there was nothing. Or maybe there was something? He could feel eyes on him and it made his hackles rise. So he did have that beasts’ attention. It was about time.

“WHAT? AREN’T YOU HUNGRY ANYMORE?”

He let his eyes drift around, seeing Mickey and Raphael further back. At least, he hoped it was them. He really didn’t fancy that arachne having come in a group, or having turned people. It wasn’t something he needed.

“No need to shout, little morsel,” Dean shuddered when he heard that thing coo at him, its’ voice washing over him. “Didn’t think you would be showing up anymore?”

“Oh yea? I’d hate to miss out on a good dinner,” Dean baited, taking a careful step back.

The arachne laughed at that, following Dean a little, “Yes, and what a dinner it will be!”

Dean gave a mocking smirk, taking a few more steps back. If he could get it to follow him, then he could lure it into the trap set for it. ` _Beheading the shit face will be a piece of cake, then_ ,´ and he wouldn’t have really dragged Mickey and Raphael into this. Well, as much as they were already involved in this hunt.

“You think I don’t notice what you are doing there?”

Dean stiffened, “What are you talking about? I am not doing anything, must be your imagination.”

“You really must take me for a fool if you think I haven’t noticed your traps,” Dean cursed; he knew it was too good and too much to hope for that the monster didn’t notice any of their traps. “You aren’t the first hunter to try this with me.”

“And I will be the last hunter you will ever see,” Dean taunted, it was all or nothing now. “You think I haven’t thought of you knowing about them?”

The monster had been slowly advancing onto Dean who had slowly stepped away from it. Now, if only it came a bit closer, he could make a run for it and lure it away from Mickey and Raphael. Dean knew it was stupid to do so but what else could he do? No matter what those two had promised to him and he had told them, he would not make them part of this. Either he was doing this on his own or he’d die taking that thing with him.

He hoped he didn’t have to go so far for that one. He liked living and he still had to get that tattoo finished, didn’t he?

“Well,” Dean sneered, turning around and making a run for it, “let’s if you can even get me!”

Taking off in a sprint, Dean didn’t dare to turn around. He knew he had no chance to outrun this fucker but he also knew that some of them like to play with their food. So if he could just get it to follow him into this one clearing, then he would have it.

Now was just the question if it would play along. If so, he hoped it was too stupid that it was all a set for it.

“Aww, you really think you can run from me?”

Dean ignored the taunting voice, focusing on his breathing and reaching his goal. ` _Just a bit more, just a bit more!_ ´ He could hear Raphael and Mickey running alongside him, he didn’t doubt that the monster could hear them too. Of course, those idiots would follow him. It was the alpha in them.

“How nice of you to bring me a snack too, after I am done with you... Oh I cannot wait for it!”

He kept running, intending on ignoring it and he nearly cried in relief when he saw his markings for the trap laid out. It was a little blessing that the monster was too busy with talking to him instead of paying attention to its surrounding. ` _You keep going on, all the better for me!_ ´

“Run little hunter, run!”

Skidding through the leaves, Dean tried to keep his balance while making sure to not set the trap on himself. He came to a stop in the middle of the clearing and was breathing heavily. The arachne wasn’t too far behind of him. Looking around, he waited for a bit.

“You really think it was wise to stop?” Its’ voice sounded real close now. “Are you already out of breath?”

“Why don’t you just shut up, you annoying shit!”

He huffed and took deep breathes, taking a step back when the arachne suddenly burst out in front of him. He cursed and fell on his back. Great, it was just what he had needed.

“Bah, you are not really worth the hunt,” it spit out, venom was slowly gathering around its mouth. “Maybe those other two will be a better hunt.”

“NOW!”

“What the-!”

Before the monster even knew what was happening, ropes suddenly sprang out and wrapped its leg. The thing landed flat on its back while another set of ropes came out of nowhere and wrapped around its torso, pinning its arms to the side. Dean let out a sigh of relief and shakily got on his feet. He ignored the trashing thing in front of him and slowly grabbed for his machete he had dropped when that overgrown spider had surprised him.

Slowly swinging it, he gave Mickey and Raphael a nod. As much as he had been against those two helping him. He was rather glad they had been still around. He really wouldn’t have been able to do this without them.

“Oh shut your trap,” Dean kicked at the spitting and hissing monster.

“Yikes, those are eyes?” Mickey had slowly made his way over to Dean, keeping a tight hold of the ropes.

“This thing is strong,” Raphael grunted, thanking Mother Nature that the trees were so strong and deep rooted, otherwise the ropes and their strength alone wouldn’t have worked against this thing. “Fuck! Shit man! I can see why you wanted that we use the trees as leverage against it.”

“Yup, and now it’s time for the final act!”

Dean sounded oddly cheerful before he raised his machete and beheaded the monster. The head fell with a dull thud and Mickey actually sounded like he would puke. Raphael, thankfully, didn’t see it happening, too busy with pulling the rope and having his eyes closed in concentration. It didn’t spare him the sight of its corpse when he did open his eyes, though.

All in all, the end of this hunt was a bit anticlimactic if Dean was honest. He had thought something more would happen. He was glad, though that nothing more did happen. He really didn’t want to have a death of his two new friends on his conscience.

“Hey, hey, take it easy, you two!” Dean soothed, wiping his machete in the clothes of the monster clean. “Deep breathes, man, in through your mouth and out with the nose. It helps for the first times, trust me.”

“And you do this daily?”

“Fuck, you gotta have an iron stomach.”

Dean shrugged, “Helps that I grew up with it, I guess? We still got to salt and burn the corpse.”

He snickered when he heard them actually puke. He wondered how they reacted to smelling the burned flesh. ` _They insisted on helping me, now they can deal with the consequences damn it!_ ´ Dean really wasn’t too happy that he had been forced to drag Raphael and Mickey into this. That didn’t mean he would drag another civilian into a hunt when he hit a road block again, or be talked into it.

Now, if only Dean knew what would happen in the future, then dragging his friends into a hunt would be the last of his problems.

_**~ A few days later...** _

Dean was cursing a blue streak and giving Mickey the middle finger. After the successful hunt, and consoling his two friends, he had taken some time to rest. Now, he found himself back at the shop with the alphas and back into that god damned tattoo parlour at the back of it. Dean knew what pain was, well what real pain was. It didn’t mean that he had to like it that a fucking needle was poking him repeatedly at a speed he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Shut up, you ass!” he shifted in the seat a little. “Like to see you after a hunt again, asshole.”

He ignored the laughter going around him. So what if he didn’t like the needle or the buzzing? No one could blame him for this! He would rather face a ghoul than go through this torture again. Dean swore a little when he felt Mickey pinch him in the side.

“Stop moving already, I would be done already if you stopped.”

“You filthy liar!”

More laughter rang around him and Dean sighed. Lowering his head, Dean buried his head into his arms and bit his bottom lip.

“Aww, don’t be like that, I am nearly done.”

“Sure, sure,” came the muffled reply.

Dean had to be honest with himself, though. He had made some great friends here, even if some of them were crazy. He liked them and he could claim them as his own friends. Not some hunting buddies of John or some friends Sam wants him to have. They were people he got to chose for himself, even if he regretted it already. ` _Motherfucking Holy ass fucked cow!_ ´ Dean whimpered when Mickey got to a sensitive spot on his shoulder.

He blinked when he heard a soothing rumbling start up behind him and sighed. The laughter had died down by now and some were just grinning at him good naturally. They all knew what a bitch it is to get your first tattoo, no matter which spot one chose. The first one always hurt. Still, it was a little bit of fun to see Dean in pain, especially after the re-telling of how the hunt had gone by.

Still, at least Dean hadn’t thrown up when they had first started his tattoo and now it was getting its final touches. The betas, the only ones grinning, shook their head the alphas rumbling at the omega to calm him down. It was kind of cute, really. If it weren’t for the fact that they were build like brick walls and dressed up heavily in leather.

It was a comical sight to see for anyone that walked into the shop.

“Hey, come on guys, enough of this,” Dave spoke up. “I know the omega is hurt but you are overdoing it.”

“I cannot believe I am saying this,” Lenny spoke from Dave’s right. “But I agree with him, tone it down, people!”

Just to fuck with them, Dean gave another whimper and grinned at them when the alphas added cooing noised to their rumbling. He chuckled into his arms and tried his best to not shake so much.

“You little shit,” Lenny sounded tired and was giving Dean a look. “You’re doing this on purpose!”

“Of course, the little shit is doing it on purpose,” Dave looked sourly at Lenny.

Dean just kept his face down, not answering them when the buzzing noise suddenly came to a stop.

“And that’s done, little omega,” Mickey spoke through his rumbling. “You wanna see?”

“Fuck yea! You tortured me for hours,” Dean stood up and carefully stretched, wincing a little at the smarting in his shoulder. “That’s gonna hurt for days.”

“Yep, and you have to take care of it too,” Mickey motioned to a floor length mirror behind him. “I’ll tell how to care for it after you got a good look at it.”

Dean made his way to the mirror. He turned his back to it and then stretched his head to get a look at it in the mirror. He let out a low whistle when he saw the final piece. He had to say it; he was impressed with the end result. If he hadn’t known that the blue jay was just tattooed on, he would have thought it was a real one sitting on his back.

Mickey really did have a hand with doing tattoos.

“Fucking hell, this is awesome!”

“Glad you like it.”

Dean grinned at him, “Dude, I love it!”

Twisting a little more around, Dean couldn’t get enough of it. Ignoring the laughing men around him, he whined when Mickey pulled him back to apply the crème and lecture him on caring for it.

It was suddenly then, that he remembered something.

“HOLY FUCKING BATMAN IN A SHITSTORM!”

The gang jumped around him and gave him wide eyed looks at his sudden shouting.

“What’s the matter with you?” one of the betas asked him. “Did you have to scare us like that?”

“I just remembered,” Dean started, paling a little. “I left my father and brother alone for a few days.”

“And what’s so bad about this?” someone with a buzz cut asked.

“They’re both alphas,” he told him, as if it that explained everything. It didn’t.

“And? We are lots of alphas here too, what’s so bad about that?” Lenny asked, giving Dean his shirt.

“Lemme put it like this,” Dean gave him a thankful nod for handing it back. “You guys know what women are like on a summer sale? How they turn into monsters tearing into each other and nothing can get them to calm down?”

Seeing them nod, Dean continued.

“Well, my brother and father are worse, like a million times worse and you would rather face those women than them when those two do fight.”

It was silent around for him for a good while.

“... Holy mother of god! What kind of family do you have, kid?”

KM/CPR: AND THAT IS THAT!  
Lilly: ...  
KM/CPR: Also any mistakes you guys find...  
Lilly: _raises her eyebrows_ What about them?  
KM/CPR: **They’re** MINE! I _licked_ them and all, I  DON’T share!  
Lilly: _falls over_ And you wonder why people say you are crazy


End file.
